


A day in a life of Loonathedorm

by Jojo_Ana



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: A couple of besties, All the members are there, UNO, hi this is crackheadery fic, just put in the ones that I mentioned, pulled this outta my but, yeojin and Yerim are a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojo_Ana/pseuds/Jojo_Ana
Summary: Uno but intense :D





	A day in a life of Loonathedorm

**Author's Note:**

> I was told to go drown smt out. So, I pulled this outta my butt and here it is. Sorry for the mess that is this, I didn’t look over it and typed it up in bed. Enjoy :]

It was simply Loona o’clock. The dorm was quiet despite the 10 people gathered around a messy table. Dirty plates littered every corner of the room. If one looked over the game console haphazardly laid on the couch they would find a sock or two missing it’s partner. Did any of the girls care? 

**No**.

A shuffle of cards interrupted the silence. Sooyoung glosses over each of the girls. She whispers menacingly, “Let the game begin…” 

Soon cards started hitting the table at lightning speed. Laughter and yells echo the dorm. Before anyone knew it, the time has come. 

“UNO!!!!!” The smol bean smashes the card into the table with so much force a nearby plate fell over. Did anyone care? No. Because they were all focused on the youngest in the room. If it were possible, they would all be burning holes into her. 

“heehee...” the resident sunshine looked so dark. She would have brought shivers down on the youngest if her pride wasn’t on the line. 

The lights shone on the card in Yerim’s hand. She hovers the card over the deck. All the members held their breath, not knowing what was about to happen, just something good. (If Yerim was wearing glasses, the anime glare would have been enough to beat her enemies notes Heejin.) 

A smirk plays on her lips before saying, “Take my reverse card.”

Confetti from who knows where was blasted in the dorm as Yeojin picked up another card, not having the same color nor number as the card she just placed down. Mumbling to herself, she complains about the card gods not giving her enough grace with this one. 

And with just her luck, she was lucky enough to place the card she had just gotten, but had forgotten the most essential rule in the game. 

“UNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!” All the other girls screamed at her simultaneously (or more so Jiwoo screaming something close enough to uno. It sounded more like uwooo but it worked out in the end.)

Yeojin stares blankly at her growing hand as Hyunjin happily adds cards to it. 

(If said air horns were allowed in the dorm, they would totally be using it at this very moment.)

The passcode locks chimes in, signaling to the rest of the girls foods here. As the door opens they find parent line holding bags of food. 

Vivi looks at the mess before her and smiles happily. _ I love them, but for the love of yvesus, CLEAN UP THE DORM!!!! _  
  


_:D_


End file.
